


Zebra Cakes

by luvthefilth



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Feeding, Human AU, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvthefilth/pseuds/luvthefilth
Summary: Amethyst gets impatient while Pearl is preparing her dessert and ends up spoiling her appetite. (contains feeding/weight gain, and not very much of a plot)





	Zebra Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda nervous about posting this, so please be nice! If feeding isnt your thing then dont read any further!

It was so pretentious how Pearl took pride in _everything_ , even insignificant things like the presentation of her meals, which Amethyst would immediately tear apart in a matter of seconds anyway. It was one of Pearl's more charming traits, however, so Amethyst had no problem with it; except when she took forever to frost the cupcakes that Amethyst was dying to eat. 

"Come on, babe, I don't care if they're pretty or not. Just lemme try one!" Amethyst whined, hugging Pearl from behind. The latter was intensely focused on making the perfect frosting flowers, and took a moment to even realize Amethyst was there. "Hm? Oh, hush. You may not care, but _I_ do. I want them to be beautiful, because my beautiful wife deserves a beautiful dessert. So you'll just have to be patient, darling." 

"Aww, thanks for the compliment, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm STARVING! How much longerrr?" Amethyst said. She was acting as if she hadn't eaten six burgers for dinner no less than two hours ago. 

"Hm... Twenty minutes at the very least." Pearl said, refilling her frosting tube. "Go amuse yourself. Don't you have a Pokemon to catch or something?" 

Amethyst pouted. Twenty minutes was so long... but Pearl did have a point about the other thing; video games were always a perfect distraction from hunger. "Eh, alright. I'll be back in here in EXACTLY twenty minutes, and those cupcakes better be frosted!" 

"I said twenty minutes at the very LEAST, so it'll likely be longer..." Pearl said, rolling her eyes but unable to resist her smile. Amethyst's appetite was something else. 

Amethyst went up the stairs and into the bedroom, looking around for her game console and humming to herself as she dug under the bed; while she didn't find what she was looking for, she DID find something even better... an un-opened box of zebra cakes! She'd completely forgotten she'd stashed those under there... Pearl wasn't a fan of 'processed food', whatever that meant, and preferred when Amethyst ate her homemade treats; but sometimes, nostalgia got the best of her, and she didn't want to hurt her girl's feelings, so she kept them hidden away. 

Not even bothering to think of the consequences, Amethyst ripped the box open and unwrapped one of the plastic wrappers, shoving a whole cake into her mouth at once. "Fuck yeah..." she moaned through a mouthful of sweetness. Still not as good as Pearl's cupcakes, but... it should satisfy her for the next twenty minutes. Amethyst reached into the plastic wrapper for the other zebra cake and scarfed it down as well, letting out a burp once she'd finished it. 

There were six more zebra cakes in the box. Amethyst _knew_ she'd be getting some real cupcakes pretty soon, and that she shouldn't spoil her appetite, but... they were just so tempting, so she decided to have just one more... and one turned to two, and two turned to three, and before she knew it the box was empty, her fingers were covered in chocolate, and her stomach felt like she'd just eaten a pound of garbage (which, technically, was true). 

"Oops." she said, realizing her mistake. Now her appetite was completely ruined, and she wouldn't be able to enjoy Pearl's cupcakes thoroughly... 

"Amethyst, you'll never guess what I just finished!" Pearl called. Amethyst shoved the box under the bed and waddled down the stairs, holding back another burp. "...Cupcakes?" 

Pearl smiled brightly and clasped her hands, nodding. She just looked so cute in her little polka dotted apron... And Amethyst had to admit, the cupcakes _were_ pretty. They were frosted purple, white, and black (Amethyst's favorite colors... how thoughtful) with little flowers. "Aww, thanks baby. Lemme take a picture of all your hard work." Amethyst said, whipping her phone out and taking a few pictures of the cupcakes. 

"I'm so glad you like them!" Pearl cooed. "But of course, as you said earlier, the appearance isn't what truly matters... What matters is how they _taste_. So please help yourself..." Pearl continued, gazing at Amethyst lovingly. 

Amethyst clutched her stomach. As good as those cupcakes looked... they were not going to get along with the eight zebra cakes sitting in her stomach right now. "Uhh... but they're so pretty! In fact, _too_ pretty! I can't ruin something so beautiful, heheh..." 

Pearl raised an eyebrow at her. "Just a few minutes ago you were whining about how hungry you were... Besides, you took plenty of pictures! I promise, I made these for _you_ , silly!" 

Amethyst knew she wasn't getting out of this one. "Hah, yeah, you gotta point there." she said. Amethyst forced a smile, grabbing a few cupcakes and heading over to the table. The chair creaked beneath her weight, and her huge stomach pressed up against the sides of the table... she couldn't help but feel a little proud, knowing she'd gotten so fattened up from Pearl's feeding. Pearl seemed clearly proud herself as well, and she rested a hand on Amethyst's tummy and rubbed it as she ate. Admittedly, it was a bit soothing, and made up for the sick feeling in her gut. 

"You've gotten so plump, darling... Remember when this tank top was a little loose on you?" Pearl whispered as Amethyst peeled the wrapper from the cupcake and took a huge bite. "Now it's so snug on all your curves and rolls... And your tummy even hangs out from underneath!" she teased, poking the soft, brown skin hanging out from beneath Amethyst's tank top. 

"Mm, you got that right... You've fattened me up pretty good." Amethyst said, encouraged by Pearl's words, making her want to eat even more. Maybe those zebra cakes weren't a mistake; now she'd only gain even _more_ weight than she would have in the first place. She shoved a second cupcake into her mouth, and Pearl rolled her tank top up a little bit, kissing her tummy gently. "We should get you some new clothes soon... As much as I love watching you burst out of your outfits, it can't be very comfortable to wear these all the time..." 

Amethyst shoved a third cupcake into her mouth after letting out a huge belch, blushing a bit. "Mm, yeah... Maybe get me something that's a little too big on me, so I'll have room to grow into them... Because you know I'm not gettin' any thinner." Amethyst said with a chuckle. 

Just then, the button on Amethyst's shorts popped off, merely proving her point. Pearl's cheeks flushed bright pink at the sight of it, groping the underside of Amethyst's stomach. "Ah, that's what I love to see... And now you have more room for cupcakes, now that that big stomach of yours can breathe." Pearl teased, kissing Amethyst on her messy lips. 

Amethyst tensed up; the mere thought of eating any more cupcakes was too much to handle... As much as she wanted to get fatter, she didn't wanna barf, either. "Eh, I... I think three's enough for now. I don't think I can handle any more..." 

Pearl raised an eyebrow. "Oh? The Amethyst I know and love has been known to hold down _ten_ cupcakes in one sitting... But if you insist, I won't push. Wouldn't want my love up all night with a sore tummy..." 

"Sore tummies are no laughing matter." Amethyst said, chuckling and wiping her mouth off with a napkin. "They were delicious cupcakes, by the way... Thanks, babe." 

"My pleasure, dear... Goodness, I love how round your tummy is right now." Pearl cooed, resting her head on Amethyst's shoulder and running her fingers across her soft skin, admiring her stretch marks and chub rolls. "It's perfect, just like the rest of you..."


End file.
